


Shot In The Arm & The Heart

by PuyoLover39



Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bit of Action, But Frieza also doesn't play games, Fluff, Frieza hurts then barely comforts, Frieza is forever a tsundere, Frieza loves him, Gohan goes from not getting Frieza at all to understanding him a bit more, Goku hates/fears needles, Goku needs to man up, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sickfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Frieza pays another visit to his Earth dwelling boyfriend, he finds that the man is not as energetic as usual. He is informed by the man's son why that is, and takes matters into his own hands.Or Goku needs an injection but refuses to be an adult and get it, so Frieza takes a shot at it. (No pun intended.)





	Shot In The Arm & The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy yourselves, and to maggisakura on tumblr, I hope this somehow doesn't disappoint you.

After the events over the past two months, Frieza was looking forward to his next visit even more than he normally did. He was curious to see what his monkey would come up with on his own for them. However, what he got upon landing was the last thing he expected.  As soon as he exited the ship, he zeroed in on the man's energy using his scouter as always, and arrived within minutes to see his lover sitting on a rock waiting for him. The man smiles as usual and gives a happy chirp of his name, but something seems….off.

 

“Hey Frieza!”

 

“Salutations Goku, I trust you have come up with something for us to do on your own this time, yes?”

 

The man gave a weak laugh and shrugged.

 

“Well, I was thinking we could do a bit of camping, but I couldn't actually picture you sleeping in a tent, so I figured we could just spar like usual, and maybe take a raincheck on the me thinking of something thing?”

 

He gave the tyrant a tired and hopeful look, leading the emperor to believe that the man had been losing sleep and worrying over this the whole time. So, he decided to throw the man a bone.

 

“Very well, I have no complaints to voice on this matter. I know how hard thinking is for you, so I appreciate that you at least tried Saiyan.”

 

The taller male chuckled a bit and gave his partner a grateful smile, then he slowly climbed to his feet, asking if he was ready to do this. Frieza raised a brow, unsure if he should say something about the weak stance his opponent took. 

 

“Are you quite alright there Goku? Your stance is as shaky as a newborn fawn.”

 

The man gave him a thumbs up as he yelled that he was fine, and told his lover to come at him. So the royal shrugged off his suspicions and charged, delivering a solid punch to the other man's chest, only to quickly be kicked away.

 

The two weren't actually trying their hardest, neither one powering up into their strongest forms. Frieza stayed in his final form, while Goku chose to remain in his base form, that is, until Frieza began to tease him.

 

“What's wrong? Are you not at least going to turn Super Saiyan?” 

 

Goku, upon being provoked, gave a petulant look and swiftly powered up into his first form of Super Saiyan, then flew head first at the galactic ruler. Frieza fired off a death beam at the man, forcing him to bob and weave all over the place to dodge it. 

 

The Saiyan ended up retreating and firing a Kamehameha to counter the deadly beam, panting wildly as he hung in the air. Suddenly, the taller male's eyes rolled back in his head, hair changing back to black, as he fell from the sky, hitting the ground with a loud ‘Thud’. 

 

The emperor was shocked. He was unsure of what was going on, he knew he didn't hit his lover, so he couldn't have been the cause of this. Perhaps Goku was just trying out the same tactic he himself had used before to kill him? 

 

He quickly ruled that idea out, deciding that Goku wasn't like that and would only fight that way in a serious battle as a last resort to save the world and his friends, not to try to win a simple spar. This worried the tiny tyrant, as if there was no provocation, then why did his opponent fall from the sky like that?

 

He didn't want to admit it, but he was concerned and overcome by worry. Panicking, the smaller male rushed over and dropped down beside his fallen adversary, pressing two fingers against one of the Saiyan's wrists. When he felt a pulse, he sighed in relief, immediately calming down enough to think. He stood, walked a couple paces away and began to reassess the situation.

 

But before he could even attempt anything, the man's eldest son dropped down between them and rushed over to his fallen father. The younger man sighed and popped a senzu bean into his dad's mouth, whispering to the older Son male to chew and swallow, even in his unconscious state, hoping his body would recognize the bean.

 

He then turned to Frieza, who clearly had questions, as he glared at the new arrival. So, the young man set about explaining the situation. That his father had gotten sick about a week ago, so his mother forced him to go see a doctor. When the three of them got there and he was examined, they found out that he would need an injection, which his mother was afraid of. That was the reason she sent him and Goten with him, hoping they would be able to wrangle him I together.

 

The ice demon gave him a raised brow, but nodded anyway, waving a hand for him to continue. The young adult then explained how his father was a brave man, not scared of anything, except for shots. Even with him and his younger brother there, and in his sickly state, they could not get him to get the injection. He saw the needle, freaked out, and crashed through a window to flee.

 

The next day, he had asked Piccolo to try and get his father to get the shot, using any means necessary, but sadly he failed. The day after that, Bulma and Vegeta took a turn at it, but even in his weakened state, his father was still able to overpower the other Saiyan. 

 

Now he didn't trust any of them, and he wasn't getting any better. He had shown up because he sensed his father's energy plummeting fast, but he could tell that they were only sparring, meaning that his father should not have passed out just from their activities.

 

The emperor growled in frustration, having been so worried and all for nothing. He then placed a hand over his own face and sighed deeply, cursing his lover for his foolishness, and causing all this fuss over something so small.

 

“Do you think you could take a crack at it? He trusts you, and wouldn't expect you to do anything about it, not even in a million years.”

 

He looked up at the young man's query, narrowing his eyes that held a steady fire.

 

“My dear boy, do you have any idea the request you're making? You are asking me to betray your father's trust, and deceive him into doing something he hates, yes? And for what? Hmm? What, pray tell, would I receive from this?” 

 

“Umm, well, it would help my dad out a lot, whether he likes it or not it would make him feel better.”

 

The tyrant laughed, throwing his head back as it shook his slender frame, shaking his head in disagreement. 

 

“No, no. That is what  _ he _ would get from all this. I, however, would get nothing but trouble, both from him and this ordeal. If not even Vegeta could wrestle him into it, nor could Vegeta's mate trick him into it, then why should I waste my time trying, hm? No, instead, I believe I will just let this play out for itself.”

 

“W-What?!”

 

The emperor shrugged, saying that Goku was technically an adult, and could make his own decisions, no matter how preposterous they may be. That if he insisted on acting like a child, refusing to get the injection that would heal him, and instead would rather suffer, then they should just mind their own business and let him suffer. 

 

The son of his lover glared, obviously not happy with that answer. The young man chalked it up to being part of the tyrant's sadistic side, that despite the friendship that had formed between the man and his father, he was still the same twisted soul he had always been. Cold and heartless, right to the core. 

 

The scholarly male sighed and shook his head. Telling Frieza to forget it, and took to the sky, flying back the way he came.  The white and purple being smirked as he watched the other go, then turned his attention back to the groaning man in the dirt. 

 

“I must say Goku, even after all these years of knowing you, you continue to surprise me.”

 

The black haired man, laughs weakly and pushes himself up into a sitting position, giving a tired grin to his boyfriend. 

 

“Thanks Frieza.”

 

The emperor frowned, glaring harshly at the other, telling him that wasn't a compliment, which makes him flinch and divert his gaze back to the ground.

 

“Goku, you need to get the injection. If your human physician said it would help you, then you need to trust their knowledge and get the shot. I do not care if you have a fear of needles or not, you are not a child, so do not act like one! Because of _your_ poor decisions, you have caused everyone undue stress and trouble, including me.” 

 

Once again, Goku flinched. Giving a guilty look as he apologized and asked his lover how he knew, getting the answer that Gohan told him. 

 

“Look monkey, clearly you are not getting any better without it. Do you not think that it is time to end this little charade?”

 

“No! I hate needles! They hurt!”

 

This was when Frieza lost his barely held temper.

 

“So do fights, and yet you love those! Suck it up Saiyan! If you do not get the injection, then I will be forced to take drastic measures, measures that I assure you, you will not like!”

 

The taller male tilted his head in confusion, then asked what those measures would be. 

 

“If you do not get the shot, then I will never spar with you again.”

 

“WHAT?! But you like sparring with me! Don't you? You're bluffing! You wouldn't do that!”

 

The emperor narrowed his eyes in a fashion that clearly said ‘Try me.’ as he stood with crossed arms, staring his flame down. 

 

“Yeah, you're just bluffing. Look, I'm fine, see? I can get up and keep going, so let's just drop this okay?” Said the Saiyan, as he pushed himself to his feet in an attempt to convince the other that he didn't need to get the shot.

 

This only caused the emperor to turn and begin to leave, making the black eyed man panic and quickly latch onto him.

 

“No, wait, Frieza please don't leave!” He cried, resting his cheek against the back of the tailed male's head, and therefore, allowing him to feel how warm he was.

 

The heat emitting from the taller man felt nice, despite the fact that he knew it wasn't good for him, which once again made him worry. Enough so that he released a long and drawn out sigh of exasperation, deciding that he needed to step in after all.

 

“Perhaps the physician you saw misdiagnosed you. It isn't often, but it does happen sometimes. Why don't you try getting a second opinion?”

 

The man behind him stiffened, silence passed like a leaf on an autumn breeze.

 

“So, you think she was wrong? I don't need a shot?”

 

“That is correct. It may be something that can be treated medicinally, but you won't know unless you consult another doctor.”

 

“Okay then. I'll do it.” 

 

“Excellent.”

 

The red eyed male then offered to take him under the guise of moral support, and being the trusting and naïve fool that he was, Goku simply thanked him. So, the two made their way to Frieza's ship, as he had made it clear that he refused to go to a human doctor, and soon found themselves in an examination room. The leader quickly told Goku to sit and that he would go fetch the physician, which got him a nod of acceptance.  

 

This allowed the ruler to pull aside the doctor, tell him what was going on, and have the man agree to hide a needle on his person. After which, he re-entered the room with the doctor in toe, and took up his spot standing behind his lover. He allows his stubborn partner, to lean back into his small, yet strong, chest, and even wraps his arms around the man to feign comfort and support. 

 

The doctor then goes through the motions of asking him what's wrong, and checking him over. As soon as the doctor is finished and the frost demon feels Goku relax in his arms, he shoots his tail out, grabs the syringe from the physicians apron pocket, and stabs it into his lover’s arm. The Saiyan howled in pain, as the doctor rushed forward to push the liquid inside him and remove the needle once he was done.

 

With the job done, Frieza simply smirked and released his boyfriend, who quickly jumped to the other side of the room to get as far away as possible.  This prompted the leader to tell him to stop acting like such a brat, that it was only a tiny needle and it was already over. Though his tone lacked its usual venom, obviously too amused by the theatrics his partner was putting on to actually be angry. 

 

Goku, however, was anything but amused, glaring at the shorter male with a fire he normally only had in battle.

 

“That was really mean Frieza! You lied to me, again!”

 

“Uh, uh, uh. I did not lie to you Goku, I said you  _ may  _ not need an injection, but as it turns out, you did. That was not a lie, as the possibility was still there, I did not know for sure that I could trust your son's word until now. And I believe I already told you, you did not see King Yemma, therefore I technically did not lie to you then either.”

 

“You and all your technicalities! Still, that was really mean!”

 

The stout green physician looked between the two, bowed to his Lord, and rushed out of the room, worried that a fight was about to break out. He still didn't understand why they even helped the man. As far as he knew, that was the very sane guy his Lord had longed to kill. Sure, he had heard that goal was met and that he man's friends had revived him with the coveted Dragon Balls, but that didn't explain why the two seemed downright friendly now.

 

Back inside the examination room, the tyrant's smirk only grew in size, seeing the tears in the eyes of his lover. He couldn't help but chuckle as he waltzed up to the orange clad fool who had assumed a defensive stance. He placed a hand on the man's cheek and leaned in to kiss away the salty streams sliding down his face.

 

“It is quite adorable how you say that as if it should be some sort of new revelation that shocks me. Come now, it was nicer than simply watching you suffer, was it not? Not to mention it was for your own good, and we are lovers after all, are lovers not supposed to look out for each other and do what is best for their partner?”

 

He expected at least a moment of silence, for Goku to consider his words, but instead, without missing a beat, Goku shouted back.

 

“No! It was meaner than letting me suffer! So much meaner! And it _should_ shock you how mean you are being to me! I thought you loved me!”

 

The tyrant simply laughed in response, before tucking his arm around the Saiyan's back, and placing said Saiyan's arm around his own shoulders.

 

“Yes, yes. Now, let's get you home so you can rest. I am expecting something grand the next time I come to visit, Goku. There will be no more rainchecks on my return gift, understood?”

 

The two soon left the ship entirely, Frieza announcing to Berryblue that he would be back within the hour, and set to work on aiding the sickly Saiyan on his return home. 

 

It was a quiet flight to the man's house, the two men comfortable enough in each other's presence that they didn't feel words were necessary. After around 20 minutes, they touched down in front of a waiting Gohan. Frieza growled under his breathe and leveled the meddler with a stern glare.

 

“Frieza, I wasn't expecting you. Aren't you worried you'll get sick being that close to my dad? I mean, I appreciate you helping him home, but I didn't think you would, especially considering what you said earlier.”

 

“Silence half-breed. I do not need to defend my decisions to you. No, I am not worried I will fall ill. My race cannot contract viruses that your father's race has. They are not compatible between our bodies.” Spoke the short one as he unwrapped himself from the half asleep simian oaf.

 

“Really? That's interesting. I didn't know that.”

 

“Of course not. I would be quite surprised if you did, considering you have never held any such conversations about the subject with me before. Now, hurry up and get your father to bed, lest he decide it wise to rest on the ground. I will not hold him up all day.”

 

“Uh, right.”

 

The man's son rushed forward to take him from the snippy emperor, and at the same time, said man spoke up.

 

“Wait, Frieza, you're leaving?”

 

“Yes Goku. I have better things to do with my time than babysit you all day. I will see you in a months time. Farewell.” Without another word, he turned to take off, wanting nothing more than to leave this all behind him.

 

“Wait!”

 

At the sound of his lover desperately calling for him to stop, he sighed and turned his head, giving a tired look of his own.

 

“Yes monkey?”

 

The man staggered forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pressing their lips together gently in a sweet and loving kiss. A kiss that completely covered the tailed beings face in color.

 

“You almost forgot your goodbye kiss. See you later Frieza.”

 

“Ahh, I-I, you! Grrrr!!” With a hot glare, the mostly white male took off, flying as fast as he possibly could to flee the scene. Leaving behind a shocked son and a happy father.

 

“Umm, dad, what was that? I don't think he liked you doing it in front of me.”

 

“Haha, call it payback. Now me and him are even.” Chirped the man, standing proudly with his fists on his hips.

 

Gohan shook his head and took his father's arm around his shoulders.

 

“I think you meant him and I, not me and him. Come on, let's get you to bed. I can make you some rice porridge but then you have to go to sleep, alright?”

 

Goku nodded.

 

“So, uh, what exactly happened?” He inquired, as he got the older man inside.

 

Goku began explaining everything that had transpired. How Frieza decided to give him his shot even though he knew that he didn't want it. How he really was a villain for tricking him like that and stabbing him with a needle. Gohan simply smiled, seeing his father pouting childishly and color already returning to his face. It gave a sign of life and energy that reassured the young man greatly. Then his father rounded on him.

 

“Which reminds me, you were the one who told Frieza about it! That means you're just as much to blame as him!”

 

The smile quickly fell.

 

“Uh, but it helped you, right? Do I really need to be punished for being worried about you?” 

 

The two bickered over whether or not it really “helped” him, and in the end decided that his punishment would be training with his father once he was feeling better. 

 

All in all, not a bad trade. Goku got a promise that he would get to spar with his son, and Gohan got to know that his father would be alright now, and as an added bonus to the whole situation, Frieza unknowingly gained some respect and trust from his boyfriend's oldest son. 

 

Too bad he was now miles away, flying in an angry and embarrassed tizzy. Pouting that his lover had done that in front of an audience, and his son no less! Although, he couldn't be entirely upset, it meant that Goku wasn't as bad off as earlier, that he was going to be okay. And that thought alone, was enough to bring a small smile to his face, happiness prevailing over all other emotions.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I can't see Frieza seriously caring and doting on anyone, and I don't know if Frieza or anyone from his race can even get sick. But what I can see happening is Goku needing a shot, refusing to get it, and Frieza not having any of it and just stabbing him with it himself. Hopefully, that was good for y'all, if not, I can try my hand at Frieza being sick and Goku doting on him. Let me know what I can do to please you guys, I seriously feel bad for how little content these two have and I want to help. :-)


End file.
